Suicide Line
by DearLuna101
Summary: Edward Cullen, el rebelde del pueblo, es obligado por la policía a hacer servicio comunitario. En donde? En una línea telefónica de ayuda. Aburrido de atender llamadas suicidas, un día una joven llama desesperada, atentando contra su vida. Una joven que suena exactamente igual a su mejor amiga de la infancia.


_*Esta historia me pertenece a mí. Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer._

**Suicide Line**

_**Prologo**__**:**_

Había piezas rotas por toda la habitación. Descalza, bailaba la suave canción que provenía del reproductor de música. Me movía lentamente, como si el viento me llevara. La brisa fría del invierno que se colaba por la ventana, solo helaba mis huesos, haciendo difícil la tarea de moverme lentamente. Sentía debajo mío, como los pedazos de vidrio se metían debajo de mi piel. Sangraba, pero no me importaba. Estaba rota. Mi vida había llegado a un punto donde se me era difícil hasta respirar. Mis brazos temblaban y mis piernas no me podían mantener. Solo era una sombra de lo que solía ser. La chica alegre y carismática solo era mi pasado… ahora solo quedaba mi cuerpo. Mi alma ya no estaba. No era yo. No soy yo. ¿Quién soy?

Di una vuelta al compas de las notas del piano y mi vestido blanco se elevo. Sonreí. Era su vestido preferido, y aunque me quedaba un poco grande, era uno de los únicos recuerdos que tenia de ella. Donde estaba feliz. Así me gustaba recordarla, como solía ser. Me hubiese gustado decirle te amo. Me hubiese gustado abrazarla fuerte y que me perdone por todas las veces que la hacía enojar. Me hubiese gustado haberle dicho tantas cosas… pero ahora no está. O está muy lejos. La verdad, no sé donde está. Y todo es mi culpa. Si ella no me hubiese defendido, yo estaría en su lugar y ella podría seguir con su vida. Me la imagino cocinando, riendo con Papa, cantando canciones y bailando por toda la casa. Sé que si hubiese sido yo, me hubiesen extrañado. Pero superarían su perdida y seguirían con su vida.

_¿Por qué Mama? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ser yo la que se llevaran? _

Dolor era ver a Charlie todos los días de mi vida. Su sufrimiento era tan grande que me deprimía a tal punto que no lo podía mirar a la cara sin tener ganas de echarme a llorar. Todo era mi culpa. Era una cruz que ya no podía cargar. No podía más. Estaba cansada… solo quería dormir. Para siempre.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, corroborando que Papa no estaba en casa. Busque el teléfono desesperada y entrando en un ataque de pánico, con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, llame al único número que sabía de memoria… Espere a que la línea se conectara y mientras la música del teléfono sonaba me senté en el piso llevando mis pies a mi pecho, y abrazándome. Estaba hecha una bolita. Una parte mínima.

-Suicide Line, en que podemos ayudarle?- respondió una voz monótona de un hombre.

-H-hola, est-ta A-alice-e?- pregunte con temor mientras mi respiración empezaba a fallar y era imposible parar de temblar. Los pensamientos volvían y no tenía que dejar que me ganaran. Las sombras no me podían ganar. Yo era más fuerte. Más fuerte.

-No, soy Edward. Estas bien? Decime tu nombre-

-P-por favor, ayúdenme, no puedo maa-as, por favor. Bast-tta. Basta! Hazlos desaparecer pp-por favor. No me dejan vivir. No puedo respirar-rr- Veía su cara. Podía escuchar sus gritos. Podía sentir sus lágrimas. Podía sentir el beso que dejo en mi mejilla antes de desaparecer entre los brazos de esos hombres. Podía sentir el frio de aquella noche. Podía sentir como mi voz se desgarraba tratando de llamar a mi mama. Lentamente deje caer el teléfono y me sumí en la oscuridad a la que tan acostumbrada estaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan? Soy yo, Edward Cullen, ¿te acuerdas de mí? ¿Estás bien? Oh por dios… Bella, Bella,

respóndeme. ¿Bella?-

Bueno, esta historia va a ser un poco fuerte así que están avisadas. Es una idea que lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y encontré el prologo olvidada en la memoria de mi computadora. Así que me anime a subirlo. Espero que les guste. Dejen review si les intereso, y si no, dejen review igual. Ja. Gracias por el espacio.

DearLuna101


End file.
